The Legend of Ran Shao
by ghostwriter123
Summary: Ranma disappeared after the failure of the second wedding attempt. He returned 3 months later, changed for life.
1. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Note: Characters and rendition of second wedding might be a little OOC**

The Legend of Ran Shao

Chapter 1: Breaking Point

"O what fools these mortals be," Cologne muttered to herself as she observed the bickering Nerinma Wrecking Crew demolish the Tendo Dojo. She looked up at the hole in the roof which Ranma had created after Akane had sent him flying for the umpteenth time with lucky (or in Ranma's case, not so lucky) mallet. "Son-in-law, please be ok," Cologne uttered towards the heavens as she prepared to leave and go after him.

"Elder Cologne, leaving so soon? Should I call Moose and Shampoo to accompany you?" The ever hospitable Kasumi smiled at Cologne who simply smiled back and shook her head.

"That won't be necessary child. Where I am going, I don't want any of these imbeciles," Cologne paused to gesture at the Nerinma Wrecking Crew who were still going at it, "to follow. They are the last people Ranma probably wants to see right now."

"Oh my. What do you mean? Is Ranma okay?" Kasumi asked somewhat alarmed. Normally the commotion caused by the arguments and fights surrounding Ranma didn't alarm her that much, but Cologne being so grim about it this time around frightened her. She knew that when Cologne was grim, the situation was usually even more so.

"Child," Cologne looked kindly into Kasumi's eyes before continuing. "Listen well and deliver a message to that lot when they finish beating each other up or faint from exhaustion, whichever comes first. If they value Ranma's well-being, they are NOT to go and look for Ranma or myself. They are to go back to their normal routines until Ranma and/or myself return. When Ranma was launched into orbit by Akane today, I got a look at his eyes and what I saw scared me. It was worse than when he begged me to keep Shampoo and Moose from interfering in today's wedding. I was so scared then that I had to comply. I believe today might just have been the breaking point for him. I only hope for all our sakes that I can find him before he does something stupid." And with that, Cologne hopped away on her stick.

"Elder Cologne, wait! I don't understand." Kasumi tried to call after Cologne to get more information but was stopped by an old man. "Grandpa Happosai, I don't understand."

"Hush child. Do as she says." Happosai was also unusually grim and this frightened Kasumi even more. "I too got a look at the boy's eyes as he flew out of the room. Also, when Ranma came to me earlier this week to beg me to behave at this wedding, I could see that he was already at his breaking point over all the chaos. I chose to grant his request because I saw that the fate of the schools was at stake, no worse, the fate of Ranma himself was at stake. By their selfish acts, that dumb lot may have condemned themselves to losing the one person they have always been fighting over and doomed my school to have no successor." Happosai let out a sigh as he took a breath from his pipe. "I only hope Cologne can gets to him before it's too late."

Behind Happosai and Kasumi, the rest of the Nerinma Wrecking Crew were still going at it full steam, totally oblivious to the consequence of their actions. Nabiki tendo had seen Happosai and her sister standing at the door and went out to converse with them. The information relayed to her confirmed her worst suspicions.

"I feared as much. Ranma came to me as well and begged me to help make things go well. I wanted to blackmail him and earn some money from it but when I looked into his eyes I realized he was desperate, and I mean really desperate, for the chaos to end. I think he was hoping for the wedding to be the thing that ended the chaos. I couldn't help but agree to help him. I did my part to make sure the wedding stayed hush-hush and also to get the Kunos out of the way. Unfortunately, it looks like that didn't do a whole lot of good." Nabiki looked sadly at the wreckage that used to be the Tendo Dojo.

Nodoka had stepped out of the dojo to avoid the conflict while Soun and Genma had joined the fray to try and stop the fighting and save the wedding. They failed horribly and ended up worsening the chaos. Various cries could be heard and from amidst the smoke and dust of the fight one could make out Moose, Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane, Ryoga, Tatewaki Kuno and Kodaichi Kuno fighting with one another.

"ENOUGH!" an irate Happosai yelled. He reached into his formal gi that he had donned for the wedding and pulled out a gigantic firecracker. "ULTIMATE HAPPO FIRE BURST!"

The resulting explosion ceased the chaos and left all the combatants charred and incapacitated. It also however, left the Tendo Dojo totally decimated.

"M...Master, what have you done? You've destroyed the dojo." Tendo Soun squeaked.

"Shut up Soun. I am the master and so it is technically my dojo and I'll destroy it if I want to. Right now, given the way things are, there may not need to a dojo any longer since the schools look to be dead. Kasumi and Nabiki, could you explain to these fools what Cologne said and what you've observed?"

After Kasumi and Nabiki finished, there were mixed reactions but chief among them was shock. It was awhile before the wrecking crew reached a decision, they would obey Cologne for Ranma's sake.

"Alas Saotome, now I realize why the fates refused to let me win against you. It was because they knew that all along you were not in proper mind and it would have been a dishonourable victory for me. Very well, I shall lay low until you fully recover and then you and I shall face off as two warriors in their prime and fight a truly honourable duel for the hand of the lovely Akane and the Pigtailed one."

"O ho ho! My darling Ranma. I never knew you were under such stress. I too shall lay low and grow a new strain of roses to mark your return. Farewell my love, until the day you return to claim me as your bride."

With a flourish of red and black roses, Tatewaki and Kodaichi Kuno left leaving everyone with face faults.

"I hope Ran Chan is okay. I guess the only thing we can do is wait. I can't believe I let him down." Ukyo shook her head sadly and picked up her spatula. She headed out to her restaurant Ryoga stared into the sky.

"Ranma, it appears you too have seen hell. Now you know my pain. No, you have only experienced a measure of my pain. And when you return, you shall know the rest...BWEE!" Ryoga's tirade was cut off as Nabiki threw a bucket of water at him. He promptly transformed in P-Chan and went into the arms of Akane.

Meanwhile Moose had picked Shampoo up out of the rubble and carried her back to the NekoHaten. She was in a catatonic state after receiving the news and could only utter "Airen". She feared that she may have permanently driven away the one she loved. Moose could only silently look the sky and pray that Elder Cologne was wrong just this once, at least for Shampoo's sake.

After the wrecking crew had left, Nabiki made a point of glaring at Akane who had picked up P-Chan and was still cursing Ranma for having wrecked the wedding.

"Akane, I was just wondering...how did the Kunos know about the wedding? You didn't happen to slip the news to anyone at school did you?" Nabiki gave her best Ice Queen glare at Akane who faltered.

"Uh...maybe I let it slip to Yuka?" Akane replied meekly.

Nabiki cursed under her breath and coldly lectured Akane. "You blame Ranma for wrecking the wedding but if anything you wrecked it more than he did. Because you leaked the info to Yuka, the news spread around school so fast that even my associates couldn't keep the news from reaching the ears of Kuno. I'm just grateful that my associates were able to stop the rest of the students from coming here. Also, if I recall, Ranma made it a point to stay at the altar despite the ruckus. You were the one who ran off and started fighting with Shampoo and Ukyo."

"They were fighting over Ranma at MY WEDDING" she protested. Nabiki paid no attention and continued.

"Also, do you know how badly Ranma pleaded with Happosai, Cologne and myself to make this work? The three of us were so scared by his desperation that we gave in and helped him out. And no, it wasn't for the sake of the Nannichuan because he didn't even know about that until yesterday. And for your information, Ukyo was fighting to keep Shampoo away from the altar so that you and Ranma could get married. Ranma had pleaded with Ukyo on the basis of their friendship to help make the wedding work as well and she agreed for his sake. I know because I was there to oversee the contract signing."

"Contact signing?" Nodoko was truly puzzled at the turn of events.

"It was just a way to ensure that key personnel cooperated at the wedding. We all did but it still failed." Nabiki explained.

Akane meanwhile had started to cry at the realization that much of the sabotage in the wedding had been her fault. She had leaked the info to Yuka who leaked it to the school and thus the Kunos got involved. She had misread Ukyo's intentions in the fight with Shampoo, got jealous and then went and fought with them. Because she left the altar, the wedding couldn't continue. Had it continued, they would have finished their vows before Ryoga suddenly burst through the wall and before the Kunos arrived and all hell broke loose. It was her fault. She ran to her room and shut the door as her father could only look on. Panda Genma held out a sign What a mess!

_About three months later..._

Cologne approached the outskirts of Nerinma accompanied by a young woman dressed in a beautiful Chinese silk dress. The young woman had her long red hair held in a bun by a pair of chopsticks, with the remainder running down her shoulder in a nice long tail. She wore a dazzling pair of earrings and a necklace that complimented her outfit and a pair of beautiful high-heeled shoes to complete the look. She was a vision of beauty in every aspect of the word.

"Are you sure you're ready to return?" Cologne asked the young woman.

"I am sure Elder Cologne. It is time for them to witness my rebirth." She replied in a calm tone.

"Very well Ran Shao. Let us be on our way then."

And with that, the pair headed into Nerinma, in the general direction of the NekoHaten. Things were about to get interesting in Nerinma.

_**Note:**_

_**I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it's a little long.**_

_**I am sad to say that I might not be able to update this story regularly as December is a very busy month for me but I will try to make sure the story is completed eventually.**_

_**Happy reading.**_

_**(Oh and if you haven't guessed from the description – Ran Shao IS Ranma or rather Ranko. If you want to know what happened, you need to read the next chapter to see how Ranma became Ran Shao)**_ :P


	2. Balancing

**In response to the reviews:**

**I'm sorry that chapter 1 was so far OOC. To be honest, I've only watched the anime. I've never been able to read the manga so I didn't know the ending. A thousand apologies for that and for the other OOC that will be present throughout the fic.**

**Yes this is one of those Ranma trapped as a woman fics but rest assured she isn't a sissy.**

**Ran Shao isn't a pun on the name Ranma Saotome. It has its own significance which will be explained in the story.**

**Thank you for your criticisms and comments. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

Chapter 2: Balancing Act

Cologne and her ward leaped effortlessly from rooftop to rooftop as they made their way to the heart of Nerinma and the location of the NekoHaten. As they journeyed, they heard a familiar cackle in the distance.

"Sweeto. What a haul! What a haul! Ha ha ha!"

"I guess the old pervert hasn't changed much." Ran Shao mused with a laugh as she tailed Cologne.

"Indeed Ran Shao. Fortunately, he seems to be the only one of the group that is out and about. You chose a good time of the day to return." Cologne uttered between jumps.

"Thank you Elder. It just so happens that I remembered that about this time of the day the students are all in school and Happosai would be out on his panty raids around the school area. The only person I couldn't really account for is Ryoga since he gets lost all the time and shows up whenever he seems to find the place."

Cologne responded to the last statement with a hearty laugh. "That boy really has the worst sense of direction. Let's just hope we don't run into him before we plan to."

"Agreed."

Little else was said as the duo descended upon the NekoHaten and entered it. The restaurant was closed for the day as per Cologne's instructions and Shampoo and Moose were idly doing house chores whilst awaiting their return (or rather Shampoo made Moose do the bulk of the house chores).

As Ran Shao entered the shop, Shampoo rushed to her. She squealed as she gave her signature glomp to Ran Shao.

For once, Moose was not the least bit jealous. He instead walked straight to Cologne to receive instruction.

"Moose, go and carry out the next part of the plan. We will wait for you here. Shampoo, prepare some green tea and buns."

Both amazons responded with quick "hai"s and ran to carry out their respective tasks. A second later, a splash and a quack was heard before a duck was seen flying towards Furinkan High. Shampoo meanwhile donned her apron and got to work while Ran Shao and Cologne sat down awaiting the arrival of their guest.

Over at Furinkan high, Nabiki's thoughts were interrupted by the rapping on the glass window beside her. She turned to see a familiar looking duck with glasses signaling her to open the window. Nabiki quickly looked around to make sure no one, especially not the teacher, was watching before she opened the window and let Moose in. The moment his webbed feet touched her table, Moose whipped out a letter hidden amongst his feathers and flew off.

"Ok, which is weirder. The fact that Moose has a secret message for me or that he managed to actually find this place and identify me correctly?" Nabiki pondered to herself as she examined the letter. Curiosity got the better of her and she hastily ripped the letter open to inspect its contents. The letter was short and straight to the point.

'Nabiki Tendo, if you wish to know the whereabouts of one Ranma Saotome, go to the NekoHaten as soon as school ends. Make sure that you are not followed. Come alone.'

As perturbed as she was with the letter, Nabiki could absolutely not pass up a chance to gain some info on the elusive whereabouts of the ponytailed martial artist. He has been missing for three months and none of her contacts had been able to give her leads. She knew she had to seize this chance, if not for the money it could bring her, then at the least for the sake of her family. They needed to know that Ranma was alright.

Nabiki spent the rest of the lesson thinking about how much to charge the Kunos, Ukyo and whatever other sucker was willing to pay for the info she was about to receive. The moment the school bell rang she ran out of the school in a cloud of dust. All the students stayed out of her way and assumed she had an important money making meeting to attend. One thing all Furinkan high students knew for sure, you don't stand between Nabiki Tendo and her money.

Nabiki reached the NekoHaten panting and cautiously knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Moose waiting for her.

"Come in Miss Tendo. Elder Cologne has been waiting for you."

Nabiki followed Moose who led her to a table at the back of the restaurant where Cologne was waiting. Nabiki gave a respectful bow to Cologne before cutting straight to the chase.

"You mentioned having information about Ranma for me Elder Cologne?"

"Yes indeed. However dear child, that information is not my to divulge."

"What? Then who am I to squeeze this information out from?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Cologne replied enigmatically and signaled to the other person at the table, a person Nabiki hadn't even noticed was there until she turned to look where Cologne was pointing. What Nabiki saw floored her. Never in a million years did she dream she would see Ranma Saotome smiling in a beautiful Chinese silk dress, complete with matching jewelry, make-up, nail-polish and high-heeled shoes.

"Do you like what you see Nabs?" Ran Shao asked with a wicked grin.

_That style of humour…it has to be Ranma, but how?_ Nabiki thought to herself as she furiously formulated through ever possible explanation Ranma could give. Nabiki was interrupted by Shampoo bringing a tray of tea and buns to the table.

"Thank you sister," Ran Shao remarked in perfect mandarin as she drank her tea. Shampoo responded with a courteous bow and a statement in mandarin that made Cologne and Ran Shao laugh. That little exhange totally destroyed everything Nabiki knew to be true about Ranma.

"Ranma? You called her sister? Don't tell me you're an amazon now? I knew we shouldn't have trusted Cologne."

Before Nabiki could continue her tirade and questions, she was cut off by a firm and commanding Ran Shao.

"First things first Nabiki, let's lay down the rules. Firstly, no recorders, no blackmail and no accusations until the entire discussion is through. Second, you are here as our guest. If you refuse to obey the rules or respect us, we will kick you out of this place after using shampoo 119 on you to make sure you forget everything you've just seen and heard. Third, while I am willing to fill you in on what has happened, I require to favours from you in return. The first of which is that I need you to update me on how everyone in Nerinma is. The second being that I need you to keep everything secret unless we tell you otherwise. I don't want an uproar over my return."

Nabiki sat there stunned. _Did Ranma just threaten me? And since when has he or she ever acted so in charge?_ After considering her options, Nabiki nodded her head to show that she would be willing to comply with the rules. It was hard to choose the other option since Shampoo was already holding a bottle labeled 119 in her hands in case she said no.

Ran Shao gave a chuckle before continuing. "Thank you for cooperating Nabs. Now, not that we don't trust you but," with a swift movement of her hands, Cologne suddenly took away from Nabiki all her hidden tape recorders and cameras and had Moose keep them away until the discussion was over. Nabiki was outraged but there was little she could do to complain. She just stared Ranma in the eyes with that ice-queen glare of hers and demanded Ranma started explaining.

Ran Shao gave another chuckle before starting the story.

_Three months ago, _

_ Why couldn't this have gone smoothly? I was actually willing to marry that uncute tomboy for once and she goes and ruins the whole wedding and then blames it on me. _Ranma thought to himself as he flew through the air. Akane had unleashed a monster shot with her mallet and Ranma estimated that he would probably land somewhere in the forests beyond Nerinma's outskirts. Ranma's estimate was only half-right. He landed in a lake in the forest beyond Nerinma's outskirts.

The calm of the forest was interrupted by a loud splash and then some splutters as a red-head crawled out of the lake and tried to wring herself dry.

"ARRGH! It figures that I would land in water. STUPID CURSE!" Ranko screamed to no one in particular as she unleashed her fury at the helpless tree she saw in front of her. Very soon, the tree was nothing but splinters and yet Ranko wasn't finished. She proceeded to demolish another tree as stunned birds watched on when she was interrupted by a chuckle.

It sounded like an old woman, but the voice was different from Cologne's. Ranko turned to see and old lady, dressed similarly like Cologne except in blue. The old lady let out another laugh as she hopped towards Ranko on her stick.

"Oh no. Tell me I didn't land in the middle of an Amazon's house? The last thing I need is more kiss of marriage or kiss of death problems." Ranko groaned.

"Ho ho! Don't worry dearie. I mean you no harm. And yes, I was an amazon but I have already left the tribe. My name is Shao Er but you can call me Shower."

After the initial greetings, Shower gave Ranma a kettle of hot water so that he could turn back and then proceeded to question him about his actions. Ranma was hesitant to answer but Shower was firm about wanting to hear it and Ranma also realized she knew about his Jusenkyo curse and could possibly help him out.

Ranma thus followed Shower to her house and proceeded to talk with her over a meal. He related his woes from his dad's sadistic training to the Nerinma Wrecking Crew and the event that sent him flying into her lake. Shower then proceeded to tell Ranma her past and why she had left the Amazon village. It appeared that Shower too had been under a lot of stress when she was younger. She was always competing with Cologne for the right to be matriarch of the Amazons and her own parents were always trying to matchmake her with some chump from the village. Eventually the stress got to her and she fled. She stayed sane though because she eventually discovered Tai Chi.

Ranma was genuinely intrigued. He had heard about Tai Chi and seen some older folks practicing it but he had never really been interested because he had considered it slow and ineffective in actual battle. However, according to Shower, Tai Chi was a very powerful form of martial arts. At its simplest, it was a great way of calming oneself down and clearing one's mind to think soundly. It also improved balance and endurance. At its highest form, Tai Chi could be merged with other martial arts to create unbreakable defenses and devastating counter attacks.

Ranma figured that he had nothing to lose and was eager to learn. Shower agreed and brought Ranma out to a section of the lake. Shower than tapped her stick on a rock at the edge of lake and the whole ground shook as pillars arose from the lake. To Ranma, this looked ominously like the Jusenkyo training ground. Shower immediately sensed his unease.

"Relax sonny. This isn't Jusenkyo. The training is different too. Tai Chi is all about balance. First I will teach you the basic meditation technique and then you will use it to find your inner balance as you go through this course. Don't let the pillars fool you. Some are slippery and others will crumble beneath your feet. You need a perfect centre of balance in order to survive this course. Oh, and the water may not by cursed but…" Shower trailed off and decided to demonstrate by throwing a piece of meat into the water. It was instantly electrified and then gobbled up by a multitude of electric eels.

Ranma gulped and Shower merely laughed and said not to worry as they would begin tomorrow.

_What did I get myself into?_ Thought Ranma.

_**Hope you guys like this chapter. I don't think I'll be updating again so soon though. **_


	3. Chaos and harmony

**Author's note: Thank you for waiting. Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Disclaimer 2: Possibly very OOC...**

Chapter 3: Harmony and Chaos

The next day, Ranma woke up and did a kata to stretch and warm up. As he did so, he wondered if it was a good idea to undergo this Tai Chi training. His thoughts were interrupted by Shower yelling that breakfast was ready.

Ranma rushed to gobble up the food as Shower chuckled at his eating habits. Halfway through the meal, Ranma froze between bites as he remembered that in his haste to eat he didn't check if the food was spiked. He gave a nervous glance to Shower who only roared with laughter, assuring him that she had no reason to spike the food...yet.

With a gulp, Ranma swallowed the food in his mouth and then promptly lost his appetite, much to the amusement of Shower who had meant the previous comment as a joke.

After breakfast, Ranma followed Shower out to the lake. Shower then instructed Ranma to observe her and follow her moves. As Ranma watched, Shower started her Tai Chi breathing technique. It was slow and graceful, as Ranma had expected. What Ranma did not expect was the massive aura that Shower emitted during her kata. Not only that, it was a calm and balanced aura. Most of the time, in order to bring out such powerful aura, great emotion must be felt and the aura would be anything but calm.

"Ranma," Shower called out as she repeated her steps, "the aim of this is not to master the kata. Anyone can mimic these actions. What you need to do is understand and grasp the meaning behind the kata."

"Eh?" was the best reply a genuinely confused Ranma could offer. Shower shook her head and chuckled as she repeated the kata again and Ranma followed. After awhile, Shower stopped her kata and observed Ranma repeated it and trying to grasp its meaning without success.

"Arrgh! I can't grasp the meaning behind this kata. It seems like just a normal breathing exercise to either warm up or cool down." Ranma growled in frustration as he repeated the kata for the umpteenth time.

Shower decided that Ranma would likely need to learn the hard way. She tapped her stick on the rock at the edge of the lake to summon out the pillars. She then beckoned Ranma over to her.

"Ranma, I think the only way you are going to understand the purpose of the kata is if you first find out what you lack. Go and try this challenge and see for yourself."

"I don't know. Those electric eels kind of throw me off." Ranma replied nervously.

"Don't worry. They only feed at night. You'll be safe." Shower replied a little too quickly for Ranma's liking. Nevertheless, against his better judgement (as usual), Ranma decided to attempt the course.

"Here I go!" he yelled as he jumped onto the first pillar and balanced himself with minimal effort. _If this is anything like Jusenkyo, then I should have no problem balancing,_ Ranma thought to himself.

Ranma hopped onto the second pillar and it started to crumble away immediately. Ranma panicked and leaped onto the third and found it crumbling as well. He jumped to the fourth only to find it slippery. Ranma immediately lost his footing on the slippery pillar and fell into the water.

One second later, a red-headed girl was seen leaping out of the water whilst being zapped by twenty or so electric eels.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WAS SAFE?" Ranma screamed at Shower who was laughing at her expense.

"I said the eels wouldn't eat you. I never said they wouldn't zap you." She replied slyly.

With gritted teeth, Ranma attempted the course again. _I won't lose to these eels and those stupid pillars._

An hour later, Ranma crawled out of the lake yet again. By now, even the eels were too tired to zap her. As Ranma caught her breath whilst laying down on the grass, she heard a familiar chuckle.

"How was your swim son-in-law?" Cologne cackled.

"Not funny old hag. That Shower friend of yours is one sadistic old lady. I've tried everything to complete this course and it hasn't worked. I tried being faster, staying in the air longer and so on but it didn't work. I'm starting to wonder if it's even possible to complete this course."

"Of course it is. Let me show you." Shower replied from behind Ranma and immediately leaped onto the pillars. Ranma stared in awe as she and Cologne observed Shower leaping effortlessly from pillar to pillar and completing the entire course in 10 seconds. Ranma's jaw dropped.

"It looks like you haven't changed a bit Shower." Cologne laughed as she applauded her old rival. Whilst Cologne and Shower moved inside the house to talk, Ranma picked her jaw off the ground and sat down cross-legged, trying to analyse what she had just seen.

Inside the house, Cologne and Shower updated each other. Shower also mentioned Ranma telling her his troubles and Cologne sighed in reply.

"I really feel for Son-in-Law. His life right now is the literal definition of chaos."

"I know. I saw his eyes too. I was worried for him so I issued him this Tai Chi challenge to distract him while we think up a plan."

"So you knew I'd come for him?" Cologne asked as she refilled her cup with tea.

"I am not without my sources of knowledge as to what goes on in the world, particularly in Nerinma."

"What now? We can't keep him distracted forever. He needs to face the problems head on."

Shower sipped her tea before continuing. "There is one chance. As I mentioned to Ranma, my Tai Chi technique has the added advantage of being able to help one think clearly, if he masters the concept behind the basic kata I taught him."

"That just might be what he needs. Son-in-law hasn't been able to think clearly given the daily chaos he faces. Being able to gather his thoughts might just help him see a clearer picture and make some wise choices."

"Like deciding to marry Shampoo and go back to China with you?" Shower asked with a hint of mischief.

"One can always hope." Cologne replied with an equal amount of mischief.

Outside, Ranma continued to ponder. As she mentally replayed Shower's demonstration of how to conquer the course, she realized something. None of the pillars had crumbled beneath Shower when she went through the course. Ranma zoomed into this portion of her memory and tried to recall again Shower's actions.

It wasn't just speed. She somehow balanced her weight perfectly on each pillar. Did she remember the course? No. The pillars were virtually identical and changed positions each time Shower summoned them. It would have been virtually impossible to remember which was which. No, Shower had instinctively reacted to each pillar in a split second, adjusting her balance and centre of mass perfectly on each pillar.

Ranma now knew what he lacked – instinctive balance. As good as he was at balancing, it took him time to adjust and be able to balance. To complete this course, one had to be able to react instinctively and quickly, adjusting oneself perfectly to each situation.

Ranma, still in girl form, then stood up and started performing the kata again. This time, she examined each step closely and kept the idea of instinctive balance in mind. As she did so, she realized that the steps to the kata painted a picture of balance. The steps in the kata showed separation of two opposing forces and then the blending of them in harmony. The steps also had to be performed with a balance of grace and strength, quickness and patience.

As she repeated the kata, Ranma's mind drifted to her inner thoughts. Memories came flooding into her mind. Some were good, like gorging on Kasumi's food, sparring with Ryoga, having fun laughing at Kuno, the many adventures he had went on, learning new skills from Cologne, etc. Others were not so pleasant like the Nekoken training, cats, the chaos of the nerima wrecking crew, cats, his pathetic father, cats, Happosai, cats, etc.

As Ranma struggled to keep focus on the kata, she suddenly realized the concept behind the kata. It didn't just illustrate balance; it mirrored what needed to happen inside the martial artist. Instinctive balance could only be possible if the martial artist was fully balanced inwardly in the first place. Ranma knew now that he had to find a way to balance his inner struggles, dreams and fears, disappointments and joy, masculinity and (ulp!) femininity, if he wanted to conquer this course.

Unknown to him, the two old amazons were watching from Shower's house and grinning.

"It looks like Son-in-law has got it. Now let's hope he can apply it successfully."

"Indeed. For his sake, I hope he learns how to find the balance between chaos and harmony." Shower added cryptically.

_**To be continued. **_

_**The next update may not be so soon as I have exams the whole of next week and after that comes the Christmas rush. Sorry.**_


	4. Attaining peace

**AN: Sorry I took so long to continue. I have just uploaded 2 xhapters and finally know what I want to do with the story.**

**However updates will not be constant because I have a very busy semester in school right now. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Attaining Peace**

The next few days, Cologne and Shower watched as Ranma struggled to find balance in his inner self. The struggle manifested itself at night through nightmares that attacked Ranma whilst he was sleeping. Cologne and Shower watched him very closely during these times to make sure he didn't sleep fight or hurt himself.

A week later, Ranma's nightmares finally dissipated. As he slept soundly, Cologne and Shower drank tea in Shower's living room and held a hushed conversation.

"It looks like son-in-law has finally found inner peace," remarked Cologne as she sipped her cup of Black Dragon Tea.

"We shall see tomorrow when he attempts the course again." Shower sipped her tea and then paused.

"Is anything the matter Shower?" Cologne asked, sensing that there was something Shower was uneasy about.

Shower turned to Cologne and looked her straight in the eye, putting her cup down silently but firmly.

"Cologne, you know that I left the village because of the stress of the situation. What I never told you or anyone else was that it was because of Tai Chi that I never returned to the village. I had fully intended to return after several years on the road. I just wanted some space to breathe and think clearly first. However, in the course of mastering Tai Chi, I had to find my own inner balance. In doing so, I came to grips with a truth that I never wanted to admit, the village was better off with you as matriarch than me."

"Shower…"

"Let me continue Cologne. You always were the more diplomatic one between the two of us and at that time the village needed a matriarch who could practice diplomacy, not war. It was your diplomacy that eventually saved the village and brought it peace with the Chinese government and the neighboring tribes. I on the other hand realized that I was perfectly happy being on the road and living outside the village. I did more good for the village by going around and looking for lost artifacts which I sent anonymously to the village. I also acted as an independent spy for the village, checking on foreign threats or allies and sending messages to you."

"So all this time, the artifacts and messages delivered anonymously were from you. "

"Yes. But that's not the point of my story. The point is, in mastering this kata, I had to come to grips with something I didn't want to and the end result was not what I was expecting. When Ranma masters the kata, he will have to do the same. You have to be prepared Cologne, for the results may not be to your liking."

"I figured that much already given the nature of this kata. Truth be told, while I may not show it all the time, I have grown rather fond of son-in-law and view him much like my own son. I want what's best for him so I can live with what decision he might make as long as he finds peace and happiness. Much as I want him to be part of the village, it does us no good to have him there if he is daily unhappy. Besides, it is not the amazon way to force people to do things."

The two old ladies sipped their tea and talked about many other things into the night whilst Ranma slumbered.

The next morning, Shower and Cologne watched from besides the lake as Ranma masterfully demonstrated the kata and then went through the course like it was nothing. Both women clapped and cheered for Ranma when he finished the course perfectly dry and unscathed. Ranma however did not share their joy and Cologne instantly knew something was up. Giving a knowing look to Shower, she approached Ranma.

"What's wrong Ranma? Normally after mastering a new skill you're like a kid on Christmas morning. Why aren't you celebrating this time? Is the kata not good enough for you?" Cologne asked, adding the last part with a wry smile.

The little joke seemed to work as it drew a small smile from Ranma.

"I would never say that Elder. This skill has been most beneficial to me both physically and emotionally. It's just…"

"Just that you've had to come to terms with something you never wanted to?" Shower finished for him.

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"You're forgetting that I mastered the kata too and had to go through the same training. I expected as much to happen and told Cologne yesterday."

"It's alright Ranma. Just spill it. We won't hold anything against you."

"Thank you elders. In truth, the thing I had to come to terms with the most, surprisingly wasn't my dual natures of masculinity and femininity but rather a fact that I had been running from."

Both elders listened intently as Ranma continued.

"The fact is, Ranma Saotome doesn't have a happy future to look forward to. Before you interrupt me, let me explain. Cologne, you know full well that my idiot of a dad has already promised me as a fiancé to at least 50 other women out there. With that going on, there is no way for me to marry one girl and just settle down and keep my honour intact. I will always be plagued by the stupidity of that sorry excuse of a panda. Even if I were to try to take myself out of the family ledger, my parents would sooner kill me than let it happen. No, thanks to the kata I have found inner peace over a decision that I have had to make. Ranma Saotome, as we know him, must die."


	5. Rebirth

**Rebirth**

"Ranma, what are you talking about?" both elders were now alarmed.

"Do not worry. I am not suicidal or resigned or giving up or taking a coward's way out. Rather, I am making a decision that requires every ounce of courage I possess. Cologne, I am begging you as I kneel before you right now, please seal me in my cursed form. I know that to date you have not found a cure or else you would have held it over my head. However I do know from what Shampoo has let slip that you do have more than one way of sealing a person in their Jusenkyo curse."

"Ranma, do you honestly know what you're asking? This is usually done as a punishment not as a favour."

"I know. Cologne, in return for your kindness and for granting this favour, I am willing to become a member of the amazon tribe once."

"If that is so, why don't you just marry Shampoo and move to China."

"No. I already told you. With all the contracted marriages my dad has put on me, it wouldn't be right for me to just marry Shampoo and shirk the contract. I could never live with that. Also, the other fiancées would definitely chase me to the village and this puts the village in danger. The only way to be fully absolved from all contracts is for Ranma Saotome to die."

"If that is truly what you desire I may have the perfect item for you – The Phoenix Bracelet. Its magical flames can lock a person permanently in their jusenkyo cursed from. Its permanent because it changes your DNA so it literally lets you be reborn. It is perfect for what you ask but irreversible should you change your mind."

"I won't."

"As you wish. I'll write to Shampoo and tell her to bring it here. It should take her a day to arrive, given that Mousse will surely be tagging along, so you have one last day to enjoy being a man."

"Thank you elder."

Early the next day, as Ranma was practicing a kata, a shrill cry broke the morning calm. Shampoo had arrived.

"Airen! You ok!"

"Ranma! Prepare to die!"

Ranma shook his head and laughed at how some things never changed. Ranma dispatched Mousse pretty easily with his new found kata, careful not to hurt him too badly since they would need him for the amazon initiation ceremony later.

As Ranma dragged Mousse to Shower's cabin, Cologne took the chance to get the artifact from Shampoo and explain to her what was going to happen. Needless to say, Shampoo wasn't pleased.

"What! Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted Shampoo to marry Ranma." Shampoo conversed with her great-grandmother in fluent mandarin as Ranma looked on and Shower briefly translated.

"Shampoo, it is the only way. If you marry male Ranma and bring him back, he will bring back with him the chaos to the village. None of us want that. Much I hate to admit it, Ranma is right. This is the only way for him to join the village and for you to retain your honour by bringing 'him' back."

"NO! This can't be!"

Shampoo ran out of the cabin crying. Ranma was glad that Mousse was still unconscious or else Mousse would have tried to skin him alive. Ranma left Shower to take care of Mousse and ran after Shampoo. He chased her to the lake near the cabin and overtook her.

"Shampoo please wait!"

"No. Why are you doing this? Do you hate Shampoo?"

"I don't hate you Shampoo. If I did, I wouldn't be offering to join the village. Please understand that this is as hard for you as it is me. If I could find a loophole to marry you and go the village without having to live up to the other stupid arranged marriages I would, but there is no way."

Shampoo continued to cry as Ranma held her arms and looked at her eye to eye.

"Shampoo, please. I need you. I need you to stay strong for me and help me. Besides, don't think of it as losing a husband, think of it as gaining a new sister. I'll be right there with you all the way, supporting you as you become matriarch of the amazons."

"You mean it?"

"I do. I love you and always will, as a sister and a soul mate."

Shampoo dried up her tears at that and gave Ranma a hug.

"Shampoo will be strong for Ranma. Come on. We go do this before duck boy wakes up."

"Ok, and Shampoo, here's my thanks" Before Shampoo could react, Ranma gave her a peck on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but still filled with every ounce of emotion Ranma had.

"Now you can boast that you have the last kiss Ranma ever gave."

Shampoo blushed and then laughed as the two headed back to Shower and Cologne. Mousse was now sleeping soundly so they quickly took this opportunity to use the Phoenix Bracelet.

It was a relatively quick and painless procedure. Cologne chanted a few words, the eyes of the phoenix on the phoenix bracelet grew red and when Ranma put the bracelet on it engulfed him in flames. Ranma's old clothes were fully burnt off and from the flames stepped forth a new person. A slender female, with long red hair, about Shampoo's height, looking like Ranma's female form only with some slightly more mature features, consistent with a girl Ranma's current age.

The new girl quickly slipped into the robes Shower provided. She still had Ranma's memories but not the masculine emotion he once had. She was now fully female. Her voice posture and demeanor radiated that.

Cologne stepped forward to christen her.

"Since you were born of flame, and you have spirit that burns as bright as one (not to mention hair to match), you shall henceforth be called Ran Shao for it literally means 'to burn as a flame'. From this day, you shall be a flame of hope to those around you and to the amazon village which you shall shortly be initiated into."

"From henceforth, I am Ran Shao."


	6. Family

_**A.N.: I apologize for being so late with the updates but like I mentioned at the beginning of chapter 4, it was a crazy semester in school. I hope that you will be satisfied with how the story finishes out. There is room for a sequel but I will not be doing it. If anyone wishes to adopt this story, so be it, you have my blessings.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**Family**

An hour later, Mousse awoke to the sound of laughter. He opened his eyes to try and see where the laughter was coming from but all he could see was a blur of purple and red. He recognized one voice as Shampoo and the other sounded like Ranma but both were speaking in Mandarin, or at least Ranma was trying to speak it while Shampoo of course spoke it fluently. Ranma's inaptitude at Mandarin apparently was the reason for the laughter.

Mousse reached for his glasses to get a better view. What he saw were Shampoo and Ranma in girl form sitting on a bed together having a laugh. That pissed him off.

"Ranma, how dare you sit on the same bed as my beloved Shampoo. DIE!"

This outburst caused both girls to turn their heads and look at the charging male. Both girls dodged easily.

"Ai yah! Mousse stop! No hurt sister!" Shampoo yelled.

"Sister? What nonsense are you talking about!" asked a perplexed Mousse.

"You might want to listen to her Mousse before you do something you regret," Ran Shao replied slyly.

"I will not regret defeating you and claiming Shampoo once and for all!" yelled Mousse as he charged at Ran Shao again.

"Defeat me? Mousse, I had no idea you were interested in marrying me?" Ran Shao said with a cheeky grin on her face.

That stopped Mousse in his tracks. He blushed as he noticed that Ranma was looking very beautiful and more feminine than usual than shook his head and demanded to know what dirty mind games Ranma was playing.

Shampoo took this opportunity to quickly explain to Mousse all that he had missed whilst asleep. When she had finished, Mousse looked at Ran Shao confused.

"Wait, so you're telling me Shampoo that the Ranma I knew is gone? This is all that's left? My new amazon sister Ran Shao?"

"Yes!" both girls yelled exasperated.

"Ho ho! It looks like you finally know what going on duck boy. And you're lucky you didn't defeat Ran Shao, otherwise she would have had to give you the kiss of marriage." Cologne chuckled as she entered the room with Shower.

Mousse didn't know whether to blanch or blush at the thought. Shampoo picked up on this immediately and decided to tease him a little.

"Ai yah! What is this? Unfaithful duck like Ran Shao now? Shampoo thought Mousse faithful to her."

"Shampoo what? Please forgive me. I'd never cheat on you."

"It's ok Mousse. I can't help that I'm gorgeous. However, I'll let you take Shampoo in as a second wife if you want."

"Ranma, no Ran Shao, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Sister want Shampoo make same offer for you if Mousse marry her first?"

"Only if Mousse is still interested."

Both girls broke out into a giggling fit whilst a frustrated Mousse could only beg them to not tease him. It then occurred to him that Shampoo had not reviled at the thought of marrying him. In the past she wouldn't even joke about it but now...

"Shampoo, just now you joked about marrying me. Are you really willing to give me a chance now?"

Ran Shao let out another giggle when Shampoo blushed slightly.

"Ran Shao convinced Shampoo to give Mousse chance to court Shampoo. But duck boy must beat Shampoo first before can marry. So better train hard ok Mousse?"

The next instant the whole surrounding area was rattled by a man shouting "SHAMPOO!" at the top of his lungs. This of course prompted more giggling from the girls.

Half an hour later, after Mousse had sobered up from his outburst and changed into his ceremonial clothes that Cologne had had him bring, the amazons were gathered around Ran Shao while Shower watched from the sidelines.

"Do you Ran Shao, solemnly pledge to uphold the village creed of honour, vowing to protect the village and our heritage at all costs, abiding by our laws and valuing honour above all else?" Cologne intoned in serious voice.

"I do" Ran Shao replied.

"Shampoo, the knife," Cologne commanded.

Shampoo obediently handed over a bone knife. Cologne took the knife and placed a small cut on the thumbs of Shampoo, Mousse, herself and Ran Shao. The three Amazons then pushed their thumbs to Ran Shao.

"By this blood seal, we now induct you Ran Shao as our blood sister and new member of the Amazon Tribe. "

What followed as a small celebration in Shower's cabin. Ran Shao looked around and smiled. This was her new family now, one she would protect with her life.

As the celebration continued, the door to Shower's cabin opened to reveal a black piglet in a yellow bandana.

"Ryoga?"


	7. Proposal for the future

**Disclaimer: What's new? I own nothing.**

**Proposal for the future**

"Bwee!" the pig yelled as Shampoo took a kettle and poured hot water over it.

"Ranma, because of you I have seen hell. DIE!" Ryoga yelled and charged.

"HEY WAIT! Put on your clothes first man. There are women in this room." Mousse yelled.

Ryoga stopped and blushed purple as he realized that he forgot to put his clothes back on. He rushed to put on his garments before continuing as Ran Shao and the others chuckled.

"You have caused me great humiliation for the last time Ranma! DIE!"

Ran Shao wisely led Ryoga to take the fight outside and minimize the harm done to Shower's cabin. Her yard however, was probably a goner due to Ryoga's breaking point technique.

"As you can see Ranma, I've only gotten stronger. Try my new shadow clone technique!"

"What? Whoa. Not bad pig breath. Try my new Tai Chi"

The two rivals fought tooth and nail for well over twenty minutes.

"Why don't you change back into a guy and fight me like a man Ranma?"

"Like I've been trying to tell you for the past twenty minutes, I CAN'T! I'm not Ranma anymore. I'm Ran Shao!"

"Shut up liar! Breaking point!"

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire!"

They continued like that with Ran Shao taunting Ryoga and drawing him into a spiral to initiate the Rising Dragon Tornado.

Ryoga realized too late what was going on and was caught in the tornado. He fell to earth with a huge thud. Ran Shao knew it wasn't over as she sensed a strong ki building up from Ryoga.

"Ranma. You have made my suffering complete. Ultimate Lion's Roar!"

"NO! You'll wreck the house!"

"Ran Shao! Remember the technique I taught you. Find your centre with the earth and become a conduit to let the energy flow through you into the earth. You can't take it but the earth can." Shower called out.

Ran Shao understood immediately what Shower was saying. The Tai Chi technique wasn't just about instinctive balance. It was about the ultimate defence as well. The trick to getting instinctive balance was to immediately become one with whatever surface you were standing on. This was also the secret to ultimate defence. By becoming one with the earth one stood on, one essentially could channel the energy of any attack against one into the earth and let the earth absorb it and bear the damage. One could also use this method to channel the earth's energy to reflect attacks like what Ran Shao had tried to do against Ryoga's other attacks. That was not an option with an energy burst as large as the ultimate lion's roar.

In order to save Shower's house, Ran Shao braced herself and did the kata. Just as the ultimate lion's roar hit, she channelled the energy through herself and into the earth where it did no damage.

"Phew. I saved Shower's house," thought Ran Shao.

What Ran Shao did not see was that Ryoga had used his shadow clone technique right after the ultimate lion's roar and was now coming in for sucker punch. What Ran Shao also did not know, was that whilst one did not sustain damage when channelling energy into the earth, if the energy was excessive large as it was in this case, one would suffer an amount of fatigue.

Ran Shao was unable to dodge as Ryoga nailed a sucker punch from behind and sent her flying into Shower's lake.

A soaking wet Ran Shao emerged from the lake as Ryoga readied himself for more. Ran Shao walked up to Ryoga...and then kissed him on the lips.

"My husband," she said in broken Mandarin.

"WHAT THE HELL RANMA?" Ryoga recoiled after a minute of staring blindly.

"Congratulations. Ran Shao has deemed you worthy to be her husband. It looks like the Amazon tribe gets another new member today. Oh joy!" Cologne laughed heartily. Shower joined her whilst Mousse and Shampoo did their best to explain to a shell-shocked Ryoga what just happened.

"By the way sonny, you might want to wipe off the blood from your nose. Ho ho. Looks like you and Ran Shao will bear me many great great grandchildren." Cologne called out as Shampoo and Mousse continued their efforts to enlighten a now blushing Ryoga whilst an equally red Ran Shao look on.

When they had finished explaining everything to Ryoga, Ryoga just stared at Ran Shao before bursting out in anger.

"You jerk! You couldn't let me have Akane even after you were no longer interested in her? You just had to pull this kind of stupid stunt? How do you expect me to love you Ranma or Ran Shao or whatever you call yourself? I am not gay!"

As Ryoga continued his tirade, he noticed something strange. Ran Shao had begun to cry. These weren't fake tears that the old Ranma used to shed whilst in girl form. These were real, her eyes told of real emotion.

"Ryoga you idiot! Do you think this was easy for me? Do you think it was simple for me, a person who had lived his whole life as a guy, who was brainwashed to become a man amongst man by a joke of a father, to just throw all that away and just live the rest of my life as a woman? I may have come to peace with my girl side before the curse was locked but that doesn't mean it was easy. I still have regrets and things I miss. I still am learning to fight the emotional trauma of knowing I will always be a woman from now on. Shampoo and Mousse were helping when they welcomed me into their family. And then you showed up. Sparring with you made me remember out friendship. I realized as I fought you that as an Amazon woman, I would need to marry in the future. I also realized that you were and still are my best friend. Why do you think I never told Akane about P-Chan all this while? Even the times I dressed as a girl in the past to trick you, I did only toget to know what info you had on a secret technique or cure. It was never to make you miserable. I just thought that I'd rather marry you than anyone else. This way I would always have my best friend with me as I learnt to be a wife and mother. That's why I gave you the kiss of marriage you jerk. I thought that since we were at least friends, we would have something to build on and hopefully learn to love each other. Why do you think I allowed you to beat me? I admit, maybe I'm a little selfish here. But can you blame me? I know it's hard for you but it's just as hard for me."

Ran Shao's outburst caught everyone by surprise. Even Cologne.

"Must be that time of the month for her already" mumbled Mousse.

"Shut up stupid," chided Shampoo.

"Ranm..uh Ran Shao, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say right now. Look I need time to think about this."

Before anyone could act, Ryoga was off.


	8. Loose ends

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. Still own nothing.**

**Loose ends**

"And that brings us to right now Nabs. Basically after Ryoga left, the rest of us worked out our future plans."

"Wait, future plans?"

"We're returning to the village Nabs. That's why Mousse and Shampoo returned first. They came back to start the packing up and ship most of the stuff back to China first. Cologne wanted me to finish learning proper Mandarin, or at least the basics fluently enough before I returned."

"What about Ryoga? Are you seriously going to marry him?"

"He'll show up. And you know the answer to the other question."

Ran Shao took a sip of tea before continuing.

"Before we continue, please fill me in on what has been going on with the NWC."

"Alright but it will cost you..." Nabiki tailed off when she noticed Ran Shao and Cologne staring at her.

"Sorry. Force of habit. Anyway, after you disappeared, Happosai berated Akane before making her take anger management class. He said she had to learn to curb her temper and learn to grow up before she would ever have a chance of becoming a proper heir to anything goes. Father was also scolded by Happosai for not doing his duty properly and slacking off. Since then, Father has returned to his old self and started practicing the art properly again. He teaches physical education and Japanese in Furinkan High School now, much to Miss Himiko's delight.

Happosai is still a panty thief but he always sets aside a select few for you in the hope that you will return to wear them.

Genma and Nodoka made up and Genma confessed everything to Nodoka. They moved back to their own house and Nodoka helped pay for the dojo renovations. Genma works in Tofu Sensei's clinic now and teaches Akane during after hours, with Nodoka's supervision of course.

Kasumi has started studying again and is now pursuing her nursing degree so that she can assist Tofu in the clinic. By the way they are engaged right now.

Ukyo is getting by as usual with her stall but she still misses you. She's gotten closer to Konatsu though.

The Kunos are well...the Kunos.

Ryoga and the amazons you already know.

As for me, I am still in school doing the usual but I've stopped selling pictures of you if you must know. I run a legit business now. I work as a stock broker for Tatewaki. I take 30% of his profits."

"Good, sounds like they are for the most part ok."

"Ran Shao are you forgetting something? What am I going to tell them about you? They are all still waiting on me for news of your return. They figure that if you do return I'll be the one to have info."

"Why do you think I wanted to talk to you Nabs? You must know that I'm not as dumb as some people thought I was. Look, you know the deal. Everything I've told you thus far remains a secret. This is what I need you to do. Gather the NWC at the dojo or wherever you feel more appropriate and tell them that Ranma is dead. Tell them Cologne saw Ranma die in a fire and that is whwy the Amazons are going home. Tell them Ranma was in girl form at the time and so the water magnet part of his curse never came into play. He rushed into a burning house in the forest to try and save the family living in it. He brought out the father and mother and a kid but there was still a baby. He rushed back in and found the baby but a burning beam fell on him. He protected the baby though and it survived. The father, mother and sibling however Cologne could not save. They died of smoke inhalation. Ranma died the same way but he managed to get Cologne to bring the baby out in time. Tell them that in honour of Ranma, Cologne named the baby Ran Shao and is bringing her back to China as an Amazon. It was Ranma's dying wish for Cologne to take care of the child."

Ranma paused and took another sip of tea.

"Also I need you to persuade Genma and Nodoka to adopt Ukyo into the Saotome Clan in order to save her honour."

"Are you sure Ran Shao? What about the uproar?"

"You're not the ice queen for nothing. You're the authority on information. No one will question you and the Amazons leaving with no celebration will only enforce the story."

Nabiki stared Ran Shao in the eye once more before finally agreeing.

"Thank you Nabiki. You might have been a pain to Ranma in the past but you were also one the few real friends he had. I will always remember you Nabs."

"We will all miss you Ran Shao."


	9. The Legend

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I own nothing.**

**The legend **

Later that night, in the Tendo Dojo,

"Oh my!"

"NO! My son, why?"

"My son was so manly even in death! Dying to save others."

"Ran Chan! No!"

"Ranma sama! Why did you leave me? May we meet again in the afterlife"

"Alas Saotome, perhaps I misjudged you. You were a noble warrior after all. I will always remember you. In your honour I christen this blade of mine, the Wild Horse."

"My girl is left all alone! The schools will never be joined."

"Shut up Tendo. Now who will model my beauties for me? Ranma why couldn't have given me one last viewing?"

The cries could be heard throughout the town and even from a hill on the outskirts of Nerima where four Amazons were walking with backpacks.

Cologne turned to Ran Shao with slight concern.

"Are you ok daughter? I know it is hard for you to leave them behind. It is hard for us too."

"I am ok Elder. When I made the choice to become Ran Shao, I cut all ties with any family except the Amazons. While I do miss Genma and Nodoka, I know that this is for the best for all of us."

The four turned to leave when they ran into a certain lost boy.

Ran Shao stopped and blushed as she saw her 'husband'.

"Ryoga"

"Ran Shao, we need to talk."

Ran Shao signalled the others to go on ahead whilst she talked with Ryoga.

"Look I've been thinking about what you said and I tried to find every reason to hate you. Yet when I finally took time to consider things properly, I realized that you were right. We were and still are best friends. I never really hated you for not showing up that day for the fight, I just was frustrated at myself for being lousier at directions than you and lousier in everything else in general. You were always my friend and rival. I never really loved Akane either. She was just another part of the competition between you and me. I had a crush on her at first but I realized that in the end I was pursuing her mainly to compete with you. My whole life has always been about our friendship and rivalry. And now that you are a woman, a fact I am still getting used to, I guess maybe this is heaven's way of showing me the next step in life, the next step in our friendship and our future."

"You mean,"

"Yes I'll come with you to China. I'll marry you."

"Ai Ren!" Ran Shao glomped Ryoga.

"Ran Shao don't do a Shampoo impression please."

"Why not, by the blood on your nose you seem to like it." She teased.

"Hey Shampoo no behave like that!" she pouted from her hiding place where she was eavesdropping on her sister and soon to be brother in law.

"SHAMPOO!" the two blushed furiously as they yelled at the giggling girl who ran back towards Mousse and Cologne.

In the years that followed, Nabiki Tendo would receive monthly letters from her new 'business associate' in China. These letters would tell of how the newest Amazon Ran Shao was received with open arms into the tribe.

They also spoke of the weddings of Shampoo and Mousse (after Mousse had some training from Ryoga and Ran Shao in order to defeat Shampoo), and of Ryoga and Ran Shao. Both couples would bear many children for the village and prove instrumental in its final defeat of the Musk and Herb and the securing of a permanent peace treaty with them.

Ran Shao and Shampoo would also become the first ever Co-Matriachs of the Amazons.

Many in the tribe attributed these changes mainly to Ran Shao and her legend kept growing with every threat to the village she helped exterminate.

Years after, Nabiki, with Ran Shao's permission, turned these letters into a book series called the Legend of Ran Shao. It was an international best seller and outsold even a certain book series about wizards.

Nabiki earned billions from the books and subsequent movie and broadway deals and as agreed on, a part of those proceeds went to Ran Shao and the Amazon Village.

This is how the world came to know of the Legend of Ran Shao.

**Note:**

**I am sorry I was so late with all the updates and that the last few chapters were fluffy and OOC. I hope you've enjoyed the story and the wait was worth it. Like I said if you want to improve it and do a rewrite or a sequel, feel free to adopt the story. **


End file.
